Princess's Wish
by evildragonprincess
Summary: What this bra is goin to do somfin and goten has a what and trunks is a mommies boy in love with who find out im not good at summeries i suck i got a not so good grade for those all my life ok ^_^ well hope you like my fic
1. Default Chapter

*ok this is my first fic! Ya I not sure what to do yet but if you like then review if you don't tell me what's wrong I need to no don't I ok- "and I'm the kinda person who wants to dominate the world mwahahahahahahaha -"ok well here's the fic Princess's Wish*  
  
* Thoughts ok ^_^ Bra age17 Goten age 21 ~au fic duh~  
  
I come up to my brothers room to ask him to take me shopping, but my brother is watching one of those shows with lots of blood. I'm only in here to get him to take me out. I so wanna go shopping. Then a commercial comes on. There is gonna be an audition for a singing group called GT Dragons or something I didn't catch the name of the group. My stupid brother sits there and starts laughing. He says something about his friend being an idiot to do something like that. I don't even think he knows I'm in here. He is such an idiot. I say, "Ah hum" he turns his head and looks at me. "Did you see that commercial?" he asks. I nod my head in response. Then he does the stupidest thing he throes his head back *he looks like he is thinking so hard* I chuckle to myself. "I hope you don't break your brain," I mumble. He just turns his head and blinks twice what and idiot. "I dare you to go to that audition," he says. * What me why I sing to myself in my room but the music is so loud no one can hear me I think* "Why," I ask. * Why would he think me Bra Briefs Vegeta could sing in front of people at an audition* "I want you to get out of the house and for that idiot to be put in his place," he says. *GOTEN YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT STUPID JOKE IT MAY HAVE BEEN 10 YEARS AGO BUT ME TRUNKS BRIEFS IS SENDIN HIS LITTLE SIS TO KICK YOUR ASS* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trunks what's up buddy" Goten yells from his desk in class. * Goten thinks*~oh my hope he don't hurt his brain~ * If Trunks don't thinks I can sing and become famous on day he is fucked in the head I will become famous ha I mite be more famous then him I hope he likes his surprise come on Trunks walk through the door* Trunks walks through the door when Goten pulls a string and then ......... "I oh.....shit....this..is..GGGLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUEEE _ In my HAIR. GOTEN I'm gonna kill you"* I am superior now I got Trunks when I become famous he will beg at my feet* Next thing you no a big bucket of feathers comes fallin down. "DAMN YOU ALL," Trunks yells *Trunks runs home to his Mommie* ~heheheheheh Trunks is a mommies boy hehehehehehe~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*You will pay gotten*  
  
Will Goten pay, will Bra say yes, wait till next chappie!!!! I will leave you with this cliffhanger mwahahahahahaha I love this job and I'm just starting.  
  
~Evildragonprincess~ 


	2. chappie 2

"Hello Peoples its me mwahahahahaha this is chappie two" evildragonprincess  
  
"Hey how come I'm so mean to Trunks" Goten "You're so mean because I insulted you like always and it got to your head" Trunks "Oh ok I get it" Goten "um you guys I kinda wanna start writing this so can you SHUT UP" evildragonprincess "ok" Trunks and Goten All right, this is chappie two.  
"Hey Bra so are you gonna take my dare" trunks "Um I don't know" bra "What the hell are you a chicken" trunks "NO IM NOT A CHICKEN.." Bra "Don't even think about calling dad cause if you don't take the dare you are a chicken" "...fine...,but if I win at this stupid audition you have to confess you LOVE and FEELING towards Marron" bra " So that won't be to hard" trunks "In front of the world with a loud speaker" bra " um um um um th.. tha.. that wo.. won't be so so so hard um um cause your gonna loose y yo you don't have a chance because if you loose then you'll cry to dad and Goten will die for not picking you." Trunks "FINE" Bra * I will win to show him to make him beg at my feet* ~beg at my feet hmm sounds like Goten~ bra leaves trunks room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bra's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hate him he doesn't know if I can or can not sing. I bet if he sang it sound like the scratching on a chalkboard. "Hmph I will win TALKING this at all cost." * WHY AM I TO MYSELF* "Ok now I need to pick a song to sing at the audition. I've got so many choices. Um I no ill sing "Love in Return" This is so cool I love this song my brother is such and ass and will pay for his insignificant words. ~smirk sometimes I don't know how many people are gonna hurt me for being so mean to trunks~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Can't wait to get these auditions over oh Dende Please all I want is one good looking, good singing, and good dancing girl so please fucking give me one. ~this is goten ok~ so Chad, Thad, Marron, what do you think about the last 100 girls." "Um well they were ok" Maron "NO They sucked man they were like totally horrible" Chad and Thad. *sweat drop* Goten and Maron "SHE WAS TRING TO BE NICE YOU IDIOTS" "Ok so who's next Goten" Maron "Lets see some one named Bra" * I hope she is good* "Chad, Thad go out there and get a girl named Bra." Maron explains this very slowly so the idiots understand. "OK Maron" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In The Waiting Hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad and Thad "IS ANYONE HERE NAMED BRA!" "Right here boys" Bra "WOAH um uh um come with us" "Alright" Bra  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I like this button ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what the hell is taking them so long" Goten "Damn can't those two get anything right." "I'm sure they'll be here any minute Goten. Its only been 10 min. they might not have found her." Maron *knock Knock* "We found her Goten" Chad and Thad ~, if you have not already noticed they say everything together~ SO BRING HER IN YOU IDIOTS ~bra, Chad and Thad walk in~ "So Ms. Bra." * ~blink blink~ whoa look at her she is a hottie damn she's got such a pretty face and pretty hair and you can see all her curves in that black tang top and that leather skirt and she has got a nice red leather jacket to bring it all out* ( Maron stabs him in his side with her elbow). " Ow oh ya if you can't sing I suggest you leave" Goten * She reminds me of some one those eyes no she looks like him like Trunks damn that bastard* "I will let you know I can sing rather well" bra "huh ok um goten " going to sing "Love in Return". * Why does such a hot girl have to remind me of that Fucker well what the hell are you going to sing" damn she is hot though* "Ok then start singing" Alright" bra. "oh but one thing first I'm only doing this to show a little fucker what I can do" bra "same here" Goten " Well let me here you sing and if you know you sing bad then don't even think about it and leave" "Fine whatever" bra "Can I start now" "sure" Goten  
  
Music starts out of nowhere ~weird~  
  
If you wanna get  
  
If you wanna get  
  
If you wanna get  
  
*She sounds like and angel*  
  
If you wanna get to know me  
  
then you gotta show me  
  
Can you be there for me  
  
Are you strong enough  
  
can you be my friend till the very end  
  
when I give you love  
  
Will you give me love in return  
  
*I want to get to know you, I'm strong, I'll be your friend, and love you*  
  
When you're close to me  
  
I can't help it  
  
I'm staring right through you  
  
Wondering why  
  
You don't notice  
  
I'd do anything  
  
My friends say you know my name  
  
It's just not the same  
  
*I feel that way why do I feel that way sitting here in front of you*  
  
You keep playing the shy guy around me  
  
Pretending you're too cool  
  
Tell me you're free  
  
There's no body  
  
You want more than me  
  
*I would start acting like that wouldn't I the way she moves is so sweet and sexy and dende how I want her so bad* "You can stop now*even though I want her to keep singing I have to stop her* I want you to sing in the band you were excellent and a good dancer as well"  
  
"Your saying I can sing in the band that I'm that good" bra "yes" Goten "You were incredible and you look very nice" Maron "Thanks" bra " She doesn't look nice she is like totally hot" Chad "Yea she is like um hot and pretty and a good singer and and ... she is" Thad "SHUT UP ALREADY" Goten "well I will take your offer" bra "Trunks is such an ass I will show him he is going to pay when I tell him I won mwahahahahaha he is so gonna be sorry" "Did you say Tr.Tru...Trunks" "Yes" bra "You know the president of capsule corp. he dared me to do this and if I got the part he had to tell a certain girl he loved her to the entire world yelling into a loud speaker" bra "He is an asshole and I read is journal thingie I think it is a diary but that's how I no my brother loves this girl."  
  
~what Goten's hot girl singer is the sister of his rival duh bra and trunks well lets see what happens when bra tells trunks she won and who is this girl ^_^ I told you if you recall well as I said I suck at summaries so just wait till next chappie~ 


	3. Chappie 3

I'm having troubles I been writing poem and kinda forgot about this well here is chappie 3 and I don't know if I went off track but who cares well im gonna quit talking just read and review ok  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Briefs House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta: Boy where is your sister?  
  
Trunks: She went to an audition.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph fine come train with me.  
  
Bulma: VEGETA HE CAN'T TRAIN HE HAS TO WORK.  
  
Vegeta: DAMN WOMAN I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT HE CAN WORK IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE I WILL TRAIN BY MY SELF.  
  
Bulma: Good Trunks go to work and don't skip out the window or else.  
  
Trunks: Yes mama ~ I hope Bra didn't get that part then dad will have to kill gotten for not giving his princess the part~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten's audition studio thingie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra: So now that I got this part I suppose I will start auditioning right with you guys.  
  
Goten: yes  
  
Bra: When ?  
  
Goten: Be here tomorrow morning at five sharp understand.  
  
Bra: yes almighty idiot you just had to tell me a time.  
  
Marron: I no he is a moron sometimes but please don't push him.  
  
Bra: whatever  
  
Chad: Thad is sleeping no fair I thought we had to stay awake. I want to sleep too.  
  
Thad: ( SNORING OK)  
  
Bra: Are they always that stupid?  
  
Goten: No they can be stupider  
  
Marron: and smarter too Goten  
  
Bra: well I need a ride anyone going to give me one my idot brother took my car after he dropped me off here so .  
  
Marron: I have to drive Thad and Chad home Goten please do this? I can't  
  
Goten: Fine come with me  
  
Bra: I'm coming ~bastard~  
  
Goten: ok don't touch anything and be very careful alright.  
  
Bra: Right I'll just kick it as hard as I can alright  
  
Goten: Do it and I'll kill you bitch  
  
Bra: whatever  
  
Goten: Trunks Briefs is your brother  
  
Bra: Yes so ~ is playing with anything he doesn't want her to touch~  
  
Goten: DO YOU EVER SIT STILL WITH OUT TOUCHING ANYTHING  
  
Bra: yes bastard I do and I just don't want to ok  
  
Goten: Why did you do this audition exactly I know your brother dared you but why  
  
Bra: I want Trunks to feel pain I can kick his ass but I want to embarrass him and make him beg and bow at my feet  
  
Goten: funny I started this for the same reason  
  
Bra: Really?  
  
Goten : yes  
  
Bra: I don't think your that bad anymore  
  
Goten: I don't either  
  
Bra: I could get to like you well can I turn on the radio its really boring in here  
  
Goten: no where here  
  
Bra: oh ok see ya tomorrow  
  
Goten: yes bright and early princess  
  
Bra: Princess you sound like my father  
  
Goten: so you're a princess right I will call you that you need a nick name  
Bra: fine tomorrow bye  
  
Goten: bye  
  
Bra goes inside capsule house  
  
Trunks: how bad did you do?  
  
Bra: I didn't do anything bad  
  
Vegeta: your home princess how was that thing you went to  
  
Bra: great just great  
  
Trunks: oh so it was horrible  
  
Bra: no tomorrow morning I'm going to rehearsal because I got the job I guess  
  
Trunks: what??????????????????????????????????? ~ is having a mental breakdown~  
  
Bra: yes and you are going to announce to the world you love Marron the day of the concert  
  
Trunks: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Bra: Yes you asshole ~ punches him in the face~  
  
Vegeta: Kick his ass princess  
  
Trunks: (is lying on the floor in pain crying( )  
  
Bra :(is kicking trunks ()  
  
Bulma: (comes out of nowhere) BRA BRIEFS VEGETA QUIT KICKING YOUR BROTHER  
  
Bra: Fine (  
  
Trunks: (is knocked out ()  
  
Vegeta: it was just getting good then you came  
  
Bulma: VEGETA IF YOU EVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH  
  
Vegeta: cowards down and says "Hai woman"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok so I no I not good at this but who cares so any ways the next chapter is more exciting I promise( 


	4. IMPORTANT READ NOW

HEY PEOPLES WHO ACCUALLY READ MY STORIES ITS UR 1 AND ONLY EVILDRAGONPRINCESS HERE AND I WANT U TO GIV ME 15 REVIEWS BEFOR I UPDATE I REALLY WANT 2 NO IF IM ANYGOOD OR ELSE I WONT RITE AND I WANT AND HONEST OPINION I WANT 2 NO IF IM GOOD OR IF I SUCK OK REMEMBER 15 REVEWS AND I WILL UPDATE SIGNING OUT  
  
~EVILDRAGONPRINCESS~ 


End file.
